Épisodes
"Five years ago, Flight 828 disappeared into thin air. Today, it came home. #Manifest, coming soon to @NBC." 101 Pilot "Captain daly : Air to approach. Montego Air 828 level 1-5000 Controller : This is New-York Approach. Repeat your call sign please Captain daly : We are MA 828. ... Repeat. Montego Air 828, Montego Bay to JFK. Copy that? Controller : Can I get your name Captain? And the number of passengers and crew on your Manifest Captain daly : This is Captain William Daly. We have 191 souls on board all of whom would love to touch down on one of your runaways."''' 102 '''Reentry "Captain william daly : But aren't you seeing things, hearing things in your head? They think it's my fault. They always blame the pilot. Harvey : Look, pal. I don't know how else to say it. I had an urge to see the plane, I showed up, kaboom. Director vance : How exactly did 20 people have the same urge? Harvey : I sell sporting goods. The hell you asking me for?"''' 103 '''Turbulence "Evie : Go! Whoo! I am the director of driving. Michaela : No, you are not if you can't even say "designated driver." Evie : You're my designated friend, and I love you. Michaela : Evie, tonight was supposed to be my night to celebrate, and instead, I get to be the grown-up because a cute bartender was feeding you shots. Evie : What are you doing? Michaela : I'm calling Uber. Evie : No, I need my car in the morning, and you're totally fine. Michaela : No, dude, don't do this to me. Evie : Okay, never mind. I got this. Michaela : Evie. No, you don't. Evie : Michaela, Michaela, Michaela, Michaela."''' 104 '''Unclaimed Baggage "Olive : Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I called Danny instead of you. I just I didn't want you to Ben : I know, I know. Olive : No, you don't. Because you don't know what a total screw up I am. And Danny knows I'm a mess, but you still see me as this sweet 10-year-old little girl, and I'm not. I'm so not her anymore."''' 105 '''Connecting Flights "Ben : I just needed to see it all clearly. Michaela : This is a lot of work for a guy who said this morning he wanted nothing to do with the plane, the passengers, the callings. Ben : I tried to break away. But Cal brought me back. Michaela : Is he having callings? Ben : He says he's not hearing voices, but he knows things he shouldn't, senses things before they happen. It's not like with us. He's, He's different. I can't walk away now. Michaela : It's like a giant spider web. Ben : And we're all trapped in it."''' 106 '''Off Radar "Jared: How many more of these places do we have to check out? Michaela: As many as it takes. How old is this playlist? Is this the same one from the Academy? Jared: You don't mess with perfection. Michaela: Oh, perfection? Uh, J, this playlist was ancient five years ago. I would've had to go back in time for it not to be cheesy. Jared: You know the rules. My car, my music."''' 107 '''S.N.A.F.U. "Danny: '''I'm not gonna get in your way, Ben. Olive's not my kid. But I stepped in when you were gone, and I care about her. When she comes to me, I can't turn her away."' 108 '''Point of No Return' "Ben: Fig Newtons? Really? Michaela: Yeah. Mom would always give them to me. I'd wake up from a nightmare and she would bring me Fig Newtons and milk. Ben: Mine was always - Mmm! Mm-hmm.- ice cream. She always kept a stash of Rocky Road in the back of the freezer Both: For emergencies." Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Manifest Catégorie:Épisodes